1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a tactile feedback apparatus.
2. Related Art
In today's electronic technology, it has become a trend to improve interactions between an electronic device and a user by using a touch technology. In use of a touch panel, the user uses a finger or a touch input device to transmit a control command to the electronic device through the touch panel. The above-said method is capable of executing control actions of the electronic device. It lacks a realistic response as a tactile feedback in such control method of using the touch panel. Therein, the tactile feedback refers to a sensational reaction generated when the finger or the touch input device touches a screen, instead of only visual variations in response.